In order to reduce HIV infection rates among youth, it is necessary to target high risk youth, who disproportionately bear the burden of HIV infection. Out of school youth are an especially vulnerable population and are at increased risk for both psychiatric disorders and HIV infection. Risk for HIV infection is especially high for out-of-school youth that are minorities living in low-income urban communities. Youth living in inner-city areas are more likely to experience environmental stressors which can compromise psychological well-being and may ultimately lead to risky sexual behavior. No studies have explored the relationship between both stress and psychiatric disorder in predating sexual risk behavior in high-risk populations. The proposed study will use secondary data analysis to examine the influence of psychiatric disorders and stress on sexual risk behavior in a cross sectional sample of inner-city African-American youth between the ages of 16 and 22 years old who are enrolled in an employment training program. The specific aims of the study are to: 1) examine the association between mental health disorders such as depression, anxiety, and substance use on sexual risk behavior, 2) examine the influence of stress on sexual risk behavor, and 3) examine if psychiatric disorder influences the relationship between stress and sexual risk behavior. The study population is a sub-sample (n=330) of a larger study on the effects of a mental health intervention on disorder symptomatology. The sub-sample consists of participants recruited after the sexual risk section of the baseline survey was expanded to include additional questions. Data will be collected through self-administered computer interviews. Mental health indicators will be measured using validated psychometric scales. Study aims will be addressed using bivariate and multivariate statistical analyses. Findings will inform HIV prevention efforts aimed at high-risk, urban youth, particularly those that have dropped out of school. The results will inform the design of effective multi-level HIV prevention programs seeking to address mental health as an important component of sustained HIV risk reduction. Results can also inform the design of prevention programs tailored to non-school settings as a means to reduce HIV risk behavior, and thus HIV infection rates in hard to reach youth. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]